Winchester Family Life
by Historyfan
Summary: AU future fic. Sam and Dean try to raise a family together. Mpreg, Sam/Dean
1. New Addition

**Disclaimer**: Supernatural doesn't belong to me. No offense is intended.  
**Author's Note**: This is part of a 'verse entitled Winchester Family Winchester. There are a lot of stories to be told, and they're not always in order.  
**Summary**: Sam is pregnant for the second time, and he and Dean tell Sam's son about the pregnancy.  
**Warnings**: Mpreg, Wincest

* * *

Sam Winchester walked into the house with a smile on his face and a bag of groceries in his arm. Dean, Bobby, and DJ were going to be thrilled about the news.

"How was your grocery shopping trip?" Dean questioned. His brother/boyfriend had insisted on going by himself today.

"Great. I also had a doctor's appointment. I got everything we needed at the store." Sam dropped the second part in casually to see if Dean had noticed.

He had. "Are you sick? Why'd you go to the doctor?" Dean hoped Sam wasn't sick. He didn't look sick, though.

Sam smiled. "I'm pregnant! We're having a baby, Dean. DJ's going to be a big brother." He had only suspected pregnancy two days ago, after thinking his symptoms had pointed to the flu.

Dean stared at Sam in shock for a few seconds before he began smiling himself. "You're pregnant with our baby? I can't believe we're going to be parents again." He uncharacteristically pulled Sam in for a hug.

DJ came running of the kitchen to greet his father. He also hugged Sam, but that was because he had missed him. The five year old didn't like it when Dean, Sam, or Bobby weren't home. He missed them. DJ- Dean John Winchester – was Sam's son from a relationship that had only lasted five months.

Sam had met Chris Tholaterton during the Apocalypse. Chris had been a hunter that Bobby knew. The Winchesters worked with him on a hunt or two. After the Apocalypse had ended, Sam and Chris had grown a little closer.

Sam had learned of his pregnancy just four and a half months into their relationship. Unfortunately, it was already failing. Sam broke up with Chris two weeks after learning he was pregnant. Chris had agreed to be a part of the baby's life, however.

Dean had stuck by his brother's side through the pregnancy. His and Sam's relationship had been on and off since Sam was eighteen. They stayed only brothers throughout the pregnancy.

Dean was with Sam through the nineteen hour labor. Chris had been on a hunt and refused to come. Because he loved his brother and Dean had raised him, Sam had named his son Dean John. John had been for the father that Sam still missed. He had immediately started calling the newborn DJ.

Sam and Dean's relationship re-started for good when DJ was three weeks old. They actually had a long talk (which had a ton of chick flick moments, but Dean didn't care because he kept getting distracted by his nephew.), where they worked through all of their problems.

Chris visited DJ only three times after the little boy's birth. He stopped coming around, claiming he didn't want to be a father. Chris had been killed on a hunt when DJ was ten months old, but Sam didn't care. Dean was more of a father to the baby than Chris had ever been. He had never really loved Chris anyway. He hadn't expected the relationship with Chris to last long. They were both hunters to begin with.

"I missed you, Daddy!" DJ cried after he let go of Sam.

"I missed you too, little man. What'd you do with Grandpa and Uncle Dean while I was gone?" Sam questioned.

As DJ rambled on about his day with his grandfather and uncle, Dean and Sam couldn't stop staring at each other. They hadn't expected to have another baby. They thought DJ would be their only child. In fact, the two had just come back from a demon hunt. DJ had stayed with Bobby.

"You want to tell him?" Dean didn't think he could keep Sam's pregnancy a secret. He was so excited. He was going to be a father again! While he was DJ's uncle, he thought of himself as another father to him.

"Sure. Sit down, Deej." Sam laughed as DJ skipped over to the couch. He was such a happy kid, which was unusual because he's a Winchester. Sam and Dean sat down next to DJ.

"What's up, Daddy and Uncle Dean?" The hyper little boy was very perceptive and knew something was going on.

"You're going to be a big brother! Uncle Dean and I are having a baby in seven months," Sam explained. He hoped DJ was a great big brother like Dean.

"Are you excited, Kiddo?" Dean asked his nephew. Five years was a good age difference for DJ and his unborn sibling. Six, actually, since DJ's birthday was in five months.

He got his answer when DJ screeched in excitement. "I'm going to be a big brother? Can I tell Grandpa?"

"Go ahead." Sam and Dean watched as DJ bolted towards the kitchen to tell Bobby the news. Bobby would love having a second grandchild. Since the Winchesters considered him family, it was only natural that Bobby became DJ's grandfather. In fact, DJ had helped lift Bobby out of his depression over the wheelchair.

"You can't hunt until after the baby's born. I'll call Ellen or Jo to help me," Dean said to Sam. He was already overprotective, but Sam didn't mind.

"I know." Sam had hunted up until his eighth month of pregnancy, against Dean's wishes. He had been worried about both his brother and the baby. Sam had tried to prove that he could hunt while pregnant, but he soon realized that he and the unborn DJ were vulnerable that way. They could have gotten hurt. He hadn't even realized that they had been sticking to low key and easy hunts, courtesy of Dean.

That night, Dean, Sam, Bobby, and DJ sat in the living room and watched TV. While doing so, they discussed Sam's pregnancy and the changes that were going to follow the baby's birth. Dean told DJ all about being a big brother, which Sam found all kinds of adorable.

That night, after DJ went to bed, Sam and Dean discussed their surprise before falling asleep. "Do you think that we'll have any more kids after this one?" Sam asked. He was genuinely curious. He and Dean could probably handle two kids, but would they be able to take care of three?

Dean shrugged. "I'm not sure, Sammy. It all depends on what we feel like after baby number two is born." He remembered the sleepless nights after DJ's birth, and how Sam had once broken down in tears because DJ wouldn't fall asleep and kept crying. He had sent Sam off with Bobby that day and taken care of the baby just to give Sam a break.

Sam and Dean talked for about another hour or two, before finally falling asleep. Sam dreamt about life with two kids that night.

The Winchester family was about to expand, and everyone was thrilled. They couldn't wait to meet the newest Winchester.

It would be a long seven months.


	2. First Meeting

**Summary**: DJ meets his new sibling for the first time.  
**Warnings**: Mpreg, Wincest

* * *

DJ Winchester followed Ellen Harvelle and Bobby into the hospital. The six year was about to meet his new baby sister. His uncle had called him the night before to tell everyone about the newest Winchester.

"I wonder what the baby looks like. I still can't believe Dean wouldn't tell us her name," Ellen said to Bobby and DJ. Jo hadn't been able to make it to the hospital, since she was on a hunt in California. She'd be by to visit the baby as soon as the job was done.

"He wanted it to be a surprise," DJ reminded her. He considered her his grandmother, something Ellen didn't mind at all. She loved the little boy.

"I know that, Baby. Grandma's just impatient. What about you, Singer? You excited to meet Baby Girl Winchester?" Ellen was still denying the fact that she had squealed last night upon finding out that Dean and Sam now had a daughter.

"Don't be an idjit. Of course I'm excited to meet her." Bobby was going to spoil her rotten, just like he spoiled DJ.

The three finally made their way to Sam's room. The door was closed, but the three could definitely hear the baby crying. DJ smiled as Ellen opened the door and everyone stepped in. Dean was sitting on Sam's bed while Sam rocked the baby back and forth to calm her down. "Hey, Deej. Hi, Bobby and Ellen," Dean said.

Sam finally quieted the baby down and smiled at his visitors. "Hey, little man. You want to come up here and meet your new baby sister?" He winced as he moved around to get a little more comfortable.

"What's her name?" Ellen excitedly asked as DJ moved closer and closer to the bed. She could tell that the six year old was a teensy bit nervous, but he'd probably be over that soon.

Dean laughed. "That's all you care about, huh? Sammy, why don't you tell them? You're the one that did all the hard work." Sam had made him promise to have the next baby, and since his brother had been in the midst of a very painful contraction, Dean had agreed. He couldn't stand to see Sam in that much pain. He never had been able to take it. They weren't even sure if they were having another baby yet, though.

Sam couldn't stop smiling. "Everyone, Dean and I would like you to meet Helena Mary Winchester. Helena, meet your grandparents and big brother, DJ." He winced again as he shifted.

Dean shot a concerned look towards towards his brother. "Kiddo, what do you think about her?" he asked DJ.

"She's pretty. Can I hold her?" DJ couldn't stop starting at the newborn. She was amazing. He couldn't Helena was his little sister.

"Of course you can. Sit down in the chair." Dean answered.

Ellen decided she'd be the one to take the baby over to DJ, so she held her arms out to Sam. Sam laughed at her, but handed the baby over to her. Helena let out a little wail, but quieted down when Ellen rocked her a little bit. "You have to be really careful when you hold her," she said to DJ.

"I will be," DJ promised. Ellen stayed by his side, just in case something happened. DJ stared in awe at his new sister.

He didn't even look up when there was a flash. Bobby had taken a picture of the two new siblings. It nearly matched the one of four year old Dean with newborn Sam.

"So, how are you feeling?" Ellen had been through labor once, but knew Sam had to be hurting right now.

"I hurt a little, but the pain was worse after DJ was born. I feel better this time around. At least my labor was shorter. Only eight hours compared to the nineteen when I had DJ." Sam had been through labor twice, and it was still the worst thing he had ever been through. Physical pain only, though.

"I love you, Lena," DJ whispered. Ellen let out an aww, while Sam had to blink away tears. Dean and Bobby pretended like they weren't affected by that.

"I guess Helena has a nickname, courtesy of the new big brother." Bobby should have been expecting it. DJ was a Winchester, and Dean had been talking non-stop about big brothers to the little boy for the past seven months.

Sam nodded. "I guess she does. It's sweet." He loved that his two kids were so close despite the fact that they had only known each other for about twenty minutes.

Dean snorted. "Don't come complaining to me when Helena whines about how her name isn't Lena and we should call her Helena." Sam had given in and only let Dean call him Sammy, but he had still complained for years.

"I just gave birth to your daughter. Don't bring that up." Sam was probably going to milk that for a few days, and Dean knew that. He still let it go, however.

"Can I see her now?" Bobby asked DJ. He really wanted to hold his newborn granddaughter. He hadn't had the chance yet.

DJ nodded, so Ellen gently took the baby off him and handed her to Bobby. "She's beautiful," Ellen informed Sam and Dean.

Bobby held the baby for about ten minutes, before Helena began crying. He handed the baby back to Dean. "Shh, sweetie. Are you hungry? Daddy will feed you."

"Why don't we go then? You three obviously need your rest. Dean, you staying here?" Ellen didn't know why she was taking charge, but she was.

Dean nodded. "I'm not leaving Sam or the baby. I didn't leave when DJ was born, either. Remember that? I drove Sam crazy."

"That's because you mother henned us," Sam reminded him. Dean had done everything for him after DJ's birth. He expected the same this time around.

"True." Dean couldn't help it. He had been taking care of Sam since the day he came home from the hospital. He couldn't turn that off.

"I'll miss you, Lena. Bye, Daddy. Bye, Uncle Dean!" DJ called as he, Bobby, and Ellen began leaving to head home.

"Bye, Kiddo. We'll see you when Daddy and Helena get out of the hospital." Dean couldn't wait until Sam and Lena were able to go home. Wow, the Lena nickname was catching.

"I love you, little man!" Sam wanted to be back home immediately. He hated the hospital. Besides giving birth, nothing good ever happened in hospitals.

Sam began feeding Helena after Bobby, Ellen, and DJ left. Dean went down to the cafeteria to eat, since he was starving.

Helena Mary Winchester was a welcome addition to the family, and everyone loved her.

The Winchesters' new life had begun.


	3. Welcome Home

**Summary:** Sam and Dean return from a hunt, and are greeted by their children.

**Warnings:** Mpreg, Wincest

* * *

Sam and Dean pulled up to Bobby's salvage yard in the Impala. The two had just finished a hunt, and couldn't wait to see DJ and Helena. They missed their kids so much when they were gone. In fact, Sam had called five times a day just to talk to them and see how DJ and Helena were doing. Dean had actually taken his cell phone off of him at one point.

A few minutes later, Dean unlocked the door to Bobby's house and DJ came barreling towards him and Sam. "Whoa!" Dean cried as the six year old boy ran into him.

Bobby wheeled into the room with Helena on his lap. The six month old's eyes were red from crying, but she was definitely smiling now. She giggled when she saw her fathers.

"I missed you so much, Daddy and Uncle Dean," DJ informed them. He had been strong for his little sister, but had cried whenever she was asleep. Bobby had had a rough time this hunt. Usually, both kids were fine.

"We missed you too, little man." Sam and Dean had agreed from the very beginning that they would continue hunting, but always leave the kids with a capable adult. They didn't want to move them around from state to state for years on end.

"Cynthia kissed me!" DJ sounded outraged, and that made everyone in the room smile. He was still in the "girls are gross" phase, although his best friend was Cynthia Myerlton.

"And what'd you do?" Dean questioned. He loved listening to both of his kids talk. DJ asked questions like Sam used to, but they weren't nearly as bad.

"I told her mommy and daddy. Her mommy just laughed, but her daddy looked a little mad." DJ went over to the couch.

Sam picked Helena up from Bobby and sat down next to his son. Dean started up a conversation with Bobby.

"What'd you do with Grandpa while Uncle Dean and I were gone?" Sam was always curious about what his children did.

"We colored a lot. Took care of Lena, but I didn't mind. We went to the zoo, too, which was really fun. Grandma called, so I talked to her and Aunt Jo for a little bit. Aunt Jo says she has presents for me and Lena next time she sees us! I can't wait to see what they are." DJ continued to ramble, but Sam didn't care.

Bobby and Dean's conversation finished up, so the two joined Sam, DJ, and Helena by the couch. "I started dinner," Bobby informed them.

"Kiddo, how you like to go with us tomorrow?" Dean didn't want to leave the kids again for a little while. Taking both DJ and Helena with them to the store would be chaotic, but fun. He and Sam didn't mind, though.

About ten minutes later, Dean had had enough and took Helena off Sam. "Stop hogging her, Sammy!" He wanted to hold her too.

Helena giggled. "You think that's funny, Baby Girl?" Sam handed the sixth month old off to his brother as she continued to laugh.

"Let's eat!" Bobby called from the kitchen fifteen minutes. DJ immediately stood up. He was hungry and really wanted to eat.

The six year old took off towards the kitchen. "Don't run!" Dean called after him. He shifted Helena around in his arms because she was starting to get heavy.

DJ slowed down, and the four Winchesters made their way to the kitchen together. Sam took Helena off Dean and put her in the high chair while his brother got food.

Bobby, Sam, Dean, and DJ kept up conversations through dinner. They talked about a lot of different things. DJ couldn't stop talking about what had happened when his parents were gone, and repeated himself several times, but no one cared.

"Will you read me a story tonight, Uncle Dean?" DJ asked as he prepared to help Sam with the dishes.

"Definitely! What do you want to read, Deej?" Dean had read to Sam, and he continued to read to DJ and Helena.

DJ shrugged. "I'll let you pick out the story!" He would love the story to be a surprise. It was more fun that way.

After dishes were done, the five sat down to watch a movie. Helena fell asleep halfway through, but nobody seemed to mind. While DJ paused the movie, Sam got up and put her in her crib. Sam, Dean, DJ, and Bobby continued to watch the movie.

Helena woke up halfway through the second movie, so Dean brought her back to the living room. By the time the second movie was over, it was time for DJ to go to bed.

"I'm not tired," DJ whined. He didn't want to go to sleep. He wanted to stay up with Grandpa, Lena, Daddy, and Uncle Dean.

"The first sign that you're tired is the whining," Sam pointed out to his son. Whining was quickly followed by a hyper DJ, and everyone was hoping to avoid that tonight.

"Can you and Lena come in and stay while Uncle Dean reads the story to me?" DJ didn't want them to go anymore for the time being.

"Of course we can." Bobby, Sam, and Helena followed Dean and DJ into the little boy's bedroom. Sam hit the light.

Even Helena became quiet as Dean started the story. DJ wasn't even distracted by anything around him, which was very rare for the six year old.

DJ fell asleep halfway through the second story he begged Dean to read to him. Helena was fast asleep next to her brother, having fallen asleep during the first story. Bobby had gone to bed earlier, so Sam and Dean were left alone with their kids for the time being. They just sat there, watching DJ and Helena sleep.

"They're such great kids," Sam whispered so he wouldn't wake them up. That wouldn't lead to anything good.

Dean nodded. "They're really great kids, Sammy. We're pretty lucky to have them." DJ and Helena made everything great in their lives.

This life was a life worth coming home to everyday.


	4. Arrival of The First Child

**Warnings: **Mpreg, Wincest, Graphic Birth

**Author's Note:** This goes back in time a few years, to DJ's birth.

* * *

A nine months pregnant Sam Winchester was exhausted and ready to meet his baby. He had been due on Valentine's Day, but Sam was now overdue.

"You okay?" Dean asked, checking his brother over. He was more overprotective than usual of Sam now that he was pregnant. Especially since he had already gone past his due date.

"I'm fine, Dean. Just fat, overdue, and my ankles are swollen," Sam snapped.

Dean didn't dare point out that Sam was also experiencing mood swings. That would never end well. "You're not fat, Sam. How many times do I have to tell you that you're pregnant and the weight gain is normal?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Try saying that when you're knocked up." Sam wasn't sure if his brother would ever get pregnant, but that wasn't the point.

Dean laughed. "Sammy, just think about the end result. You'll be holding a baby as soon as you possibly can. The past nine months, especially these past few days, have to have been worth it."

"You're probably right. Hey, can you get me some potato chips? I'm starving". Sam was craving potato chips so bad right now. He usually let himself indulge in one non-healthy food item once a week. They were special treats, and so good.

Dean nodded and headed for the kitchen. His brother was eating a whole lot more during this pregnancy than he had before. He picked up a candy bar with the potato chips and then returned to the living room. "Here you go, Sam." Dean handed the bag over.

Sam opened the bag up and happily began to eat the potato chips. "Thank you," he mumbled in between bites.

"You're welcome." Dean unpaused the movie they were watching, and turned his attention to that.

"Stop kicking Daddy so hard, Baby," Sam scolded as the unborn Winchester gave a hard kick. Sam loved when his unborn son or daughter was active, but the repetitive kicking was starting to drive him nuts.

"Kiddo's giving you trouble again?" Dean already loved his niece or nephew so much already, but the little one was quite a kicker.

Sam nodded. "At least it wasn't a kidney shot this time." Those hurt a lot.

"Hey, Kiddo. What'd I tell you about hurting your dad?" Dean had leaned over and was now talking to the unborn Winchester.

Sam winced at a Braxton-Hicks contraction. He had been getting those for months. "Ow, Baby."

"What's wrong? Are you in labor?" Dean couldn't stop worrying. He knew the baby would come when he or she was ready, but that didn't mean he couldn't panic.

"Braxton-Hicks again," Sam replied, shaking his head.

Two hours later, Sam was up pacing. Bobby, who had just returned from the store, and Dean stared at him worriedly. The Braxton-Hicks contractions were worse than normal today.

Bobby pulled Dean aside into the kitchen. "I think your brother's in labor. These 'Braxton-Hicks' contractions are coming every twenty minutes."

Dean looked back at his brother. Sam was wincing again. "I think you're right. At least Sam's bag for the hospital is in the Impala already." He and Sam had both wanted to be prepared for the inevitable labor and the panic that followed.

"Dean, please come here!" Sam called as he sat down on the couch.

"Sammy, what's wrong? I'm pretty sure you're in real labor." Dean was completely and utterly panicked now.

"I think I am too. These contractions hurt too much. Plus, my back's been hurting for at least three hours." Sam wanted to meet his son or son or daughter, but he was terrified.

"I'll call Chris and tell him what's going on. Bobby, can you time the contractions?" Dean needed to be in charge of something or he'd worry too much.

"Already on it," Bobby informed him. He had his stopwatch already working and timing the contractions.

Dean found Chris' name in his contact list and hit send. He hated the hunter, but Chris was the father of Sam's baby and needed to know what was going on.

Chris picked up on the fifth ring. "What's up, Winchester?"

"Sam's in labor. How fast can you get here?" Dean asked. He didn't miss his brother wincing at another contraction.

"I'm on a hunt. It's pretty important and I can't leave. You tell Sam that I'm sorry I won't be able to make it." Chris was busy and didn't want to leave this hunt.

Dean scoffed and pulled the phone away. He glared at it angrily, not caring that he couldn't see Chris. "Your son or daughter is about to be born. That's more important than a hunt." Dean couldn't believe he was saying this, but it was the truth.

Chris sighed. "Call me when the baby's born. I'll be by after the hunt's over." He hung up.

Dean resisted the urge to throw his phone. Chris didn't deserve to be the father of Sam's baby. "I called him and he'll try to make it," Dean lied as he returned to his brother's side.

Sam knew he was lying, but let it go. It was painfully obvious that Chris didn't want to be a father, and he was okay with that. Sam could be a single father and raise this baby himself. "Ow," he cried as another contraction hit.

Three hours later, Sam's contractions were about five minutes apart. The pain was getting worse. Both Winchesters and Bobby hated this.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Sam informed Dean and Bobby as a contraction ended. He stood up shakily and headed towards the bathroom.

"Call if you need help." Dean was staying next to the bathroom door, but Sam didn't need to know that right now.

"I will." Sam was halfway to the bathroom when his water slowly broke. He stared in shock at the now wet floor.

"Sammy, do you still have to go to the bathroom?" Dean doubted he did, but it still couldn't hurt to ask his brother.

He shook his head and gasped. Bobby timed the contraction, which soon ended. Dean helped Sam back over to the couch and called his brother's OB/GYN.

After being told to go to the hospital, Dean led Sam to Bobby's van. Dean didn't think he could concentrate enough to drive. He was so glad Bobby was there to help them.

"It really hurts," Sam murmured as another contraction rippled through his body. He hadn't expected labor to hurt this much.

"I know it does, Sam. But this'll all be over soon. Just concentrate on that." Dean didn't like seeing his brother in pain, so this was not good.

"I'll try." Sam hoped that he was dilated pretty far. He didn't know how much more of this he could handle.

Bobby and the two Winchesters arrived at the hospital about ten minutes later. Dean signed Sam in and followed him into his hospital room. He was staying by Sam's side the entire time.

"Are you going to get an epidural?" Bobby questioned. He wasn't sure if Sam wanted a natural childbirth or not.

Sam shook his head. "I decided to do a natural childbirth. I'll only get the epidural if it hurts worse than I thought." He hoped it didn't hurt worse.

Sam's OB/GYN entered the room. "Hello, everyone. Now let's see how far along you are right now." Dr. Marlen put on gloves.

"I hope this labor doesn't last too long." Sam grabbed Dean's hand as he had another contraction.

"You'll be happy to know that you're about six centimeters dilated," Dr. Marlen informed Sam as Dean tried to get out of his brother's death grip.

Sam sighed in relief. "Only four more centimeters to go. I'm so happy about that." He let go of Dean's hand.

Dean rubbed his aching hand. He wouldn't be surprised if it was bruised tomorrow. "Just think about those last four centimeters and you'll be able to push in no time."

Bobby was sitting in his wheelchair and reading a magazine. He figured this labor wouldn't go as fast as Dean and Sam were trying to convince themselves it would. "I'm going down to the gift shop after Baby Winchester is here, and I'm getting you all presents." Sam deserved a present for giving birth, the baby deserved a present for being born, and Dean deserved a present for the sheer fact that he was there for his brother.

A few hours later, Sam was at nine centimeters. He was so close to delivery, but wasn't exactly there yet. "This hurts, Dean. I just want the labor to be over with," Sam whined.

"I know you do, Sammy. Hopefully, this will all be over soon." Bobby was asleep in his wheelchair, and Dean had no idea how he was doing it.

Sam gasped in pain as another contraction rippled through his body. Dean reluctantly offered his hand to his little brother as he tried to breathe through the contraction. "I should have gotten the epidural," Sam groaned a few minutes later.

"Maybe you'll change your mind for next time." Dean hoped that Sam would get an epidural. He couldn't handle seeing him int his much pain.

"I'm not sure if there's going to be a next time. I'll be a single father. Don't exactly have time for dating or other things."

"I'll watch the baby for you if you want to go out. Single parents do deserve some alone time, Sammy." Dean would love watching his niece or nephew for his brother.

Sam meant to answer, but he cried out in pain because of another contraction. He just wanted to see his baby. Labor sucked so much.

Several hours later, Dr. Marlen declared that Sam was ten centimeters dilated and it was time to push. "Let's meet your baby, Mr. Winchester."

"Sammy, I want you to push as hard as you can. The baby is the end result. Can you do that for me?" Dean whispered in his brother's ear.

Sam nodded. He groaned through the next contraction and began pushing. He was so hot right now, and this hurt so much. "I can't do this," Sam sobbed as the contraction let up.

"Yes, you can do this, Sammy. Just keep pushing. I know you can. Just think of the end result." Dean didn't know why he was acting positively about this, but he knew he had to be strong for his brother.

Sam groaned as another contraction hit. He began pushing again and tried not to sob as the baby moved further down. "I can't do this anymore." Sam knew he had just said that, but he didn't care.

"Mr. Winchester, the baby is nearly crowning. You can do this. Keep pushing," the doctor encouraged.

Sam reluctantly listened and started pushing again on the next contraction. He tried not to scream as the baby's head exited his body. "Is the baby okay?" he questioned.

"The baby's doing fine, Mr. Winchester. He or she just crowned. Don't push for just a second," the doctor told him.

"Sam, the baby's beautiful already." Dean stared in awe at his niece or nephew. The baby wasn't even fully out yet, but still.

As the next contraction started, Sam gave a big push. A few seconds later, he felt the rest of the baby's body leave him.

"Congratulations, Mr. Winchester! You have a son!" The doctor handed the newborn to Sam a few minutes later, after Dean had cut the umbilical cord and Sam delivered the placenta.

"He's the most amazing thing I've ever seen in my life," Sam said to Dean. He was in awe. His son was here. He was a father and had a son!

"Second most amazing thing to me. First was you," Dean admitted. He couldn't stop staring at his nephew.

"Do you have a name picked out yet?" questioned of the nurses that had assisted in the delivery.

Sam nodded. "Dean John Winchester," he explained. Sam didn't even pay attention when Dean stared at him in shock.

"Sammy, you're naming him after me?" Dean couldn't believe it. He figured Sam wouldn't name the baby after anybody.

"Yeah. You and Dad were the two most important people in my life. You've taken care of me all my life. I had his name picked out almost immediately. For a girl, I wasn't so sure. For a boy, I knew. And he's definitely a Dean John." Sam smiled at the baby.

"I hate to leave you two, but I'm going to go get Bobby." Bobby had disappeared into the waiting room forty-five minutes earlier. He hadn't wanted to be there for the birth.

"We'll be waiting." Sam had only been for a father for less than ten minutes, but he already loved his new role.

Bobby wheeled himself into the hospital room to visit Sam and Dean John, while Dean called Chris to inform him about the baby's birth. "Congratulations, Chris. You're a father."

"The baby's here?" Chris had just finished up his hunt, and had complelely forgotten about the baby.

"Yes, the baby's here. You have a son. His name is Dean John Winchester. Now get back here and meet him. Sam just went through nineteen hours of labor to deliver a nine pound, twelve ounce little kid. Without an epidural, by the way." Dean just wanted to hang up the phone and go see his nephew again.

"I'll be by soon. Just got word of another hunt." Chris didn't want to pass that up. He couldn't let innocent people die.

"I can't believe you. You better be here soon. I mean it, Chris." Dean hung up the phone and rushed back to his brother's room.

Bobby was holding Dean John. "He's one of the cutest little babies I've ever met." Bobby had thought no one would be able to top baby Sam. He was wrong.

"So, are we going to continue calling him Dean John?" asked Dean. It was kind of a mouthful.

Sam winced as he moved around. "He's a DJ. It just fits him." He couldn't wait until he and DJ were out of the hospital and at home, where they could be comfortable.

"DJ definitely fits this little guy. Now can I have my nephew?" Dean wanted to hold the baby again so bad.

"I'm enjoying my time with my grandson. You can hold him when I'm done with him, idjit." Sam, Dean, and Bobby had decided months ago that Bobby would be the baby's grandfather. Bobby had actually cried when the decision was made.

DJ Winchester had finally made his appearance into the world, and he was definitely loved.

The next few years would go by extremely fast for the Winchesters and their family.


End file.
